Baby Sitter (Fushimi x Yata)
by LOST IN DREAMSxX
Summary: WARNING! LEMONY GUY ON GUY IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS THE YOU BETTER RUN! Fushimi x Yata (Misaki) First Yaoi Lemon! I hope you enjoy!


_**Baby Sitter**_

_**By: Lost In DreamsxX**_

_**Me: Damn! It has been a while! I'm sorry I have school!**_

_**Fushimi: o-o You also has a new couple?**_

_**Yata: Yeah who is it?**_

_**Me: Hehehehehe**_

_**Both boys: Whats so funny (glances at each other)**_

_**Both: AHHH LIKE HELL!**_

_**Me: Oh shut up you know you like each other!**_

_**Me: This will be very Lemony**_

_Couple: Fushimi x Misaki (Yata)_

_Me: Lets Start Then!_

**Fushimi's Pov**

_'Why the hell did Mikoto call **me**?' _

I walked into Misaki's room. Misaki's body was in the middle of the bed. One of his legs out of the covers and his face shoved in the pillow. It was a cute sight. I walked over to the small bed and sat down. His hair was in his face as he rolled over. The light hit him perfectly. I moved closer to him. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and his foot came up...but I was able to stop his kick.

"What the hell stupid monkey!" He jumped up off the bed and stared me down.

"Mikoto...he told me to come and watch you...he said you were sick?" I stood up slowly also keeping an eye on him.

"Yeah I'm sick! But why the hell would you care!" I face palmed.

_'He never listens...' _I glanced up at him.

His eyes widened,"How long have you been here?!"

"A few minutes."

"Lying bastard...I'm gonna go take a piss." He mumbled the last part.

"I don't care!" He made a 'tch' noise and walked into the bathroom.

_'The hell is his problem?'_

I walked into the kitchen and began to cook him some breakfast.

**Yata's Pov**

I closed the door and pushed my back to it.

_'Damn Mikoto...He knows' _I slid down the door.

_'He knows my secret'_

I felt my tears weld up. But I blinked them away.

"While I'm in here I might as well as take a shower..."

I tore off all my clothes (A black tank and my boxers) and jumped into the shower.

.

.

.

I got out of the shower to the smell of bacon and eggs! I ran out of the bathroom in only a towel.

"Mi~sa~ki~?" I turned to see Fushimi wearing an apron. My eyes widened and I ran into my bedroom and got dressed.

I came back into the kitchen and we sat down to eat.

"Misaki?" I looked at him.

"Hm?"

"I know all about you..."

"Oh really"

"Yeah, I know more than Mikoto."

"No you don't"

"Yes I do...Me and you were the best of friends once...Do you remember?"

"Yes I do remember, you damn monkey!"

"I know you are age 19, your birth day is July 20th, your horoscope is Cancer, your height is 167 cm (5'6"), you have wonderful hazel eyes, chestnut hair, and blood type B"

I widened my eyes.

"How do you know all of that!?"

"Because I pay attention to you."

He stood up and grabbed my wrist. I already had a huge blush across my face. He, then, slammed me into the wall.

"W-what the hell are you doing stupid monkey!"

He pinned both my hands above my head.

_'Mikoto told him! He had to of! Fushimi can't be teasing me for the hell of it! There's just no way!'_

Fushimi leaned in close to my ear. His teeth grazed my ear. A small moan escaped my lips. He bit down softly onto my ear, and he licked the lope. I pushed away from him.

"Stop it!"

"Mi~sa~ki" He called after and pushed me onto the bed.

He crawled onto of me. One of his legs were in between mine. He bent lower. His lips slammed against mine. He softly licked my bottom lip, but I kept my mouth shut. His eyes opened and narrowed. He moved his knee up and rubbed against my crotch. I moaned and he took advantage. His tongue slid into my mouth and began and adventure of my mouth. Finally his tongue glazed over mine. And our battle for demonic began. After a minute, we broke the kiss, saliva connected to each our lips. We both breathed heavy.

"B-but...o-one more t-thing I know about...you...i-is...you l-like meh" He gazed into my eyes.

"M-maybe even l-love me?" He sounded as if he was questioning me.

Before I could complain, he crashed his lips back into mine again. This time his hands also wanted to explore. His hands pushed up the shirt I was wearing and he began to rub my nipple. I moaned into the kiss. I could feel him smirk against mine. His hands then started to travel lower. It reached the rim of my pants. He started to rub the outside of my pants. I arched my back a moaned louder. He broke the kiss once more. He focused on the bugle in my pants. Rubbing through my pants, he made sure to tease me.

"Stop teasing!" I was surprised at my out burst.

But Fushimi was smirking. He nodded and unbuttoned my pants then unzipped them. He through them off somewhere on the floor. Now he rubbed my boxers. I was getting annoyed with this. I moved down, only to hit his knee. I moaned.

"Oh, so you must really want this Mi~sa~ki?"

I couldn't take this much longer.

"Fushimi!" His eyes widened.

"You finally call me by my name. I'm touched." He put one of his hands to his heart.

"You must really want this? Well, okay."

Finally he tore off the rest of my clothes. Along with his. We both stared at each other in awe.

"Do you like what you see Mi~sa~ki?" I didn't admit it but I really did.

"You seem to like what you see to?" I was blushing a bright red.

"Of course I do...Its you Misaki." He sounded serious.

He kissed me once again. But not very long after he broke again and licked my lips. He nibbled and bit down kinda hard on random spots on my body. Of course I would reply to his actions with loud breathless moans. Finally I felt something poking at my entrance. My eyes widened.

"Can I?" Fushimi's voice asked softly. I nodded.

He pushed in slowly at first. Tears rolled down my cheeks. This pain was unreal. Something I have never felt before. He thrust in and out slowly. Then the pain turned to pleasure and the pleasure turned to need and wanting.

"F-FASTER!" I screamed. My mind was blank and I could not stop myself from wanting him now.

He nodded and began to thrust harder and faster. He went deeper. Finally he hit a spot. My whole body shuttered. My back arched. My head was thrown back. And loud moans escaped my parted lips. He started to hit that spot repeatedly. I was so close to my climax.

"M-Misaki\Fushimi!" We screamed out at the same time and he clasped onto of me. Both of us breathed heavy into each others ears. He was still inside of me. But right now I didn't even care.

"Misaki, I L-love You." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too, Fushimi" We fell asleep in each others arms.

**Outside the window Normal Pov**

"Mikoto?"

"Yes?"

"How did you know this was going to happen?"

"I had a hunch."

Izumo handed Mikoto 200 dallors

"I hate being wrong"

"Well I told you"

_**Me: Done! What do you to think?**_

_**Both Yata and Fushimi: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

_**Me:=.=**_

_**Me: Damn you two**_

_**Mikoto: I knew it would happen.**_

_**Izumo: So yaoi**_

_**Me and Mikoto: Nahhhhhhhh**_

_**Me: ~giggles~**_

_**Me: R&R 3 Keep reading my stories!**_


End file.
